Welcome to Greenwood
by Attenia
Summary: Aragorn finds himself in an embarrassing situation when he meets Legolas for the first time - a situation that somehow ends up in the two of them naked on the nearest flet.


Aragorn limped ahead, wondering how he was going to keep his brothers from finding out about this. He'd spent months convincing Elrond that he was ready to leave Imladris unaccompanied – after all, he was of age by human standards, if only just.

He'd wanted to meet the twins' friend Legolas for a while, but as the prince was seldom allowed to leave Greenwood, he hadn't visited Imladris in Aragorn's lifetime. He'd barely entered Greenwood before proving his father's worries correct – he'd been taken by surprise by a spider. Aragorn had managed to kill it, but it had killed his horse and left him with a sprained ankle.

The twins were never going to let him live this down.

The soft sound of horse hooves thudding on the path had him spinning around, drawing his knife. Aragorn relaxed when he saw the rider was an elf. He sheathed his weapon and raised his hands in surrender. The elf approached him with a drawn bow.

"What is your business here, human?"

"I am Estel Elrondion, here to see Legolas Thranduilion."

The elf relaxed the tension on his bow string. "Elrondion? Elladan and Elrohir's brother?"

"That's right."

"I am Legolas." Legolas swung off his horse and clasped arms with Aragorn. "It is good to meet you at last – your brothers have told me a lot about you."

"You as well." Aragorn couldn't help staring a bit. Legolas was stunning, even for an elf. If Legolas noticed his slack-jawed gaze, he was courteous enough not to comment.

"You are injured," he said instead.

"It's nothing, just a sprained ankle. I'll treat it when I get to the palace."

"Then we should get moving. Hop on."

"W-What?"

Legolas gestured to his horse. "Climb up behind me."

"Really, that's not necessary…"

"Please, the twins would have my head if I allowed their little brother to walk to the palace on a sprained ankle."

That much was true, so Aragorn climbed awkwardly up behind Legolas.

"Hold on, Estel," the prince said brightly.

Feeling slightly guilty, Aragorn put his hands lightly on Legolas' waist.

It soon became apparent that this was a bad, bad idea.

The saddle was really only made for one person, and Aragorn was pressed right up against Legolas. Worse, the movement of the horse was causing the prince's ass to periodically press on his groin. Aragorn bit back a moan of embarrassment as he felt his cock rising.

No, not now. Go away! Despite his attempts to urge it down, his traitorous body wouldn't listen to him. He was sure Legolas could feel it.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn mumbled. "I'll walk."

"No, you will not," Legolas said sharply, grabbing his arm. "Not on that ankle."

Aragorn didn't reply, too busy thinking of horrific scenes of battle from his history lessons, anything to get his mind off the way Legolas felt against him. It didn't work, and he had to fight the urge to thrust his hips forward.

Did Legolas really need to sway _that much?_ This was getting worse, he was sure that the prince's ass was pressing into him harder every step. A particularly hard jolt had him gasping before he could stop himself.

Legolas chuckled and wriggled slightly.

The bastard, he was doing it on purpose!

"Would you stop moving?" Aragorn growled as Legolas wriggled some more. His breath was ragged, taking much of the threat out of his voice.

"No, I think I'm good as I am."

Fine, that's what he wanted? Two could play at this game. Aragorn pulled some of Legolas' hair aside, exposing his neck. He started pressing small kisses to the skin, which only caused Legolas to wriggle harder.

Aragorn slowly moved his mouth up to the prince's ear, while his hands crept down. As he took an earlobe into his mouth, his hands brushed across Legolas' groin, and he found the prince already hard. Good, at least he wasn't the only one being tortured anymore.

"Estel –" Legolas' words were cut off by a throaty moan as Aragorn caressed the prince's cock through his pants.

"You were saying?" Aragorn finally gave in to the desire and thrust his hips forward, pressing his cock even tighter against Legolas' ass.

Without warning, Legolas urged his horse into a run. Aragorn started licking the prince's ear. Legolas was now panting heavily, and abruptly pulled them to a stop.

"Come." He slipped gracefully off the horse, pulling Aragorn with him, moving so fast that the man barely had time to get his feet under him. Legolas manhandled him up the tree and onto a hidden flet. The next thing he knew, Aragorn was on his back, and Legolas was kissing him.

He moaned into it and opened his mouth, letting Legolas' hot tongue inside. He'd had lovers before, but never anything like this. Aragorn's hands shook slightly in haste as he pulled the prince's clothes off. Legolas undressed him just as quickly, letting their bare cocks rub against each other.

"Saddle oil," Aragorn muttered.

Legolas understood at once and was gone for only a few breaths before returning. Aragorn reached for the oil, but Legolas shook his head. "Oh no, I don't think so. You are a visitor in my realm. It is I who will take you, Estel Elrondion, I who will see you writhing underneath me in helpless pleasure."

The words went straight to Aragorn's cock, and he clenched his teeth, trying his best not to come right there and then.

"Hurry," he urged.

Legolas slicked his fingers with oil, and Aragorn spread his legs wide. One oiled finger was slowly pushed into his ass. Aragorn flexed against him, impaling himself on Legolas' finger.

"More," he demanded.

"It is unseemly to make demands of a prince."

Aragorn grabbed a handful of Legolas' hair and pulled him down for another kiss. As their lips met, Legolas added a second finger and scissored his two digits around inside the man. Aragorn gasped into the kiss as the prince found his pleasure point and ground desperately against his hand.

Legolas withdrew his fingers and swiftly oiled his cock. He pulled Aragorn's legs onto his shoulders and slowly pushed into him. He grabbed the man's cock and started stroking it in time with his slow thrusts. Aragorn didn't know how long he could hold out under this assault of pleasure; already, his whole body was tingling, right on the edge of release.

Legolas started thrusting faster, hitting Aragorn's pleasure spot relentlessly. They were both breathing hard now, their fingers feverish on each other's bodies. Aragorn came moments later, so hard that the entire world seemed to stop. He yelled loudly enough to wake the dead as he writhed frantically on Legolas' cock.

The prince bit into his shoulder to muffle his cry as he came too, giving three more hard thrusts before collapsing heavily to the side.

For a time, there was no sound but harsh panting as they both caught their breath. Eventually, Legolas turned around to face Aragorn. "Welcome to Greenwood, Estel."

Aragorn burst out laughing, and Legolas quickly joined him, moving slightly so that their hands were touching.

"We should get back to the palace, or my father will send a search party to look for me."

Aragorn groaned. He didn't think he could stand another ride behind Legolas.

Legolas chuckled and gave him a slow, lazy kiss. "Don't worry, I'll walk."

"No," Aragorn protested at once. "I can't ride while you walk, you're a prince –"

"And my father will have people looking for me if I don't return soon. Trust me, Estel, let me walk, unless you want me to be dragging you off the horse and ravishing you at every flet we pass."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Legolas' eyes gleamed with amusement. "Plenty of time for that later, when we're not in danger of being discovered by search parties. My father would have your head."

That much Aragorn believed, from what he'd heard of the elven king. He grudgingly agreed, but would settle for nothing less than a kiss before letting Legolas help him climb down and scrambled onto the horse, which was waiting patiently.

As they made their way steadily toward the palace, they fell into easy conversation. If Aragorn lost track of what they were saying a few times because he was too busy staring at Legolas' ass, the prince didn't mention it. Neither did the man comment on the way Legolas kept looking at him, quite obviously undressing him with his eyes.

Aragorn found himself grinning. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy his visit to Greenwood.


End file.
